<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710022">Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven'>The Raven (theravenyesthatone)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Want [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire is a madness...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sofia Curtis/Sara Sidle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Want [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>DISCLAIMER:</b> They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...<br/><b>AUTHOR'S NOTE:</b> This is all Cheyne's fault, yes, definitely, ALL her fault! Bad Cheyne, go to Olivia Benson's room... Though, Sara and Sofia are also to blame, yes indeedy... They would be so hot together that I can easily see this, yep, no problem...<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Desire</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>By The Raven</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b><span class="u"></span></b>Sara Sidle was focusing on the array of pictures spread out before her, her mind completely obliterating everything else as she concentrated. The lab was unusually quiet and for that the beautiful brunette was grateful...</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that the piece of the puzzle that she was looking for was right in front of her, she rested her elbows on the edge of the glass table and absently worked the kinks out of her neck. She was in no hurry and she was positive she would get her answer...</p><p> </p><p>Her almost legendary focus was the reason why she failed to notice the entrance of one of her colleagues. Unaware of the scrutiny she was being given, Sara jumped noticeably when she heard a slight cough.</p><p> </p><p>Startled, she looked up, right into the eyes of Sofia Curtis, a talented criminalist who had been assigned to the night shift through a series of unfortunate events that had recently transpired.</p><p> </p><p>Unhinged, Sara looked at Sofia, feeling her normally impassive face flush and her mind stutter. The blonde woman was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it... And Sara's libido left her in no doubt about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you..." Offered the blonde woman, her low alto tinged with the faintest of accent, its pitch making Sara's nerves sigh and shiver.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I do something for you?" Sara asked, having finally found her voice.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde woman had moved around the table and was now standing in close proximity to Sara, which was driving the brunette to complete distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing around, she gratefully noted that there did not seem to be anyone in the deserted corridors to notice her awkward interaction with the blonde woman.</p><p> </p><p>Momentarily focused on the photos, Sofia did not answer, allowing Sara the opportunity to examine her in more detail. Yes, there was no doubt about it, Sofia Curtis was gorgeous...</p><p> </p><p><b><span class="u"></span></b>Slightly addled by the close proximity of the woman, Sara did not react fast enough when Sofia looked up... Caught staring, there was nothing Sara could do except allow the eye contact, as dangerous as it had the potential of being.</p><p> </p><p>Heartbeats passed as Sara felt herself being scrutinised, examined, observed. The effect was electrifying, making Sara feel exposed and aroused all at once and the brunette knew she would have to somehow disengage from the situation, and soon.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that Sofia had other ideas and as Sara looked into the eyes of her colleague and secret obsession, she saw something shift, something alight in the deeply intelligent gaze that was probing her so.</p><p> </p><p>"Come with me..." Sofia said, her voice so low it was only the barest hint of a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>The invitation, spoken in such a way, was impossible for Sara to ignore, she could no more ignore the imperative to obey, than she could breathe. Something unspoken had passed between them.</p><p> </p><p>Despite herself, Sara was determined to find out what that was.</p><p> </p><p>Mutely following the blonde woman, her photographs easily forgotten, seeing as how they were just busy work, a cold case, something that Sara was doing only to avoid going back to her empty apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Sofia walked the length of the room and tested the door, it was unlocked, indicating that the ballistics lab was not in use... Sound proof, bullet proof, with shades and a lock...</p><p> </p><p>Turning to Sara, Sofia graced her with a look that made the brunette woman blush from her toes to her hairline.</p><p> </p><p>"Come..." The word was whispered, but the tone was clear.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the room, Sara turned to watch Sofia secure the door and move to turn the blinds before glancing at Sara.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit..." The single word caused Sara to jump, but she complied, unsure of what the blonde woman was intending.</p><p> </p><p>Finally unable to be silent anymore, Sara spoke...</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Her voice was hushed, she did not want to break the mood.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhhh... No talking..." Came the whispered answer.</p><p> </p><p>With those words, Sofia moved to stand in front of Sara's chair, her gaze intense, something wild flickering in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing hard, Sara waited... Wondering what Sofia was going to do next.</p><p> </p><p>As if responding to her thoughts, Sofia started to move and it only took Sara a few moments to figure out what the blonde woman was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Sofia was dancing, to music only she could hear, but oh how she was dancing...</p><p> </p><p>Sara's scientific mind could not help but wonder if the other woman had any bones in her body, or was she like a shark, all flexible cartilage.</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts came to a screeching halt when Sara saw Sofia start to unbutton her shirt, each button coming undone to a beat that Sara could now almost hear.</p><p> </p><p>Forgetting to breathe, the brunette leaned forward, transfixed as the shirt made its way off Sofia's shoulders, falling like a leaf at the end of Autumn. But Sara had already forgotten about the shirt as the now half naked woman gyrated in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>It was beautiful, surreal, exotic, erotic; Sara was finding it hard to breathe...</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, Sofia took a step closer, her eyes alight with a fire that Sara wanted to throw herself into, but was afraid would burn her, the conflicting emotions making her heart and in tandem, her loins pound to the beat of the silent music that Sofia was dancing to.</p><p> </p><p>Sara was not, however, prepared for the next thing that happened... In one smooth movement, Sofia was straddling her lap, brushing her almost naked torso against Sara's fully clothed one.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde woman did not settle her weight, rather she continued her undulations, causing Sara's hands to twitch in response, making her forget to even think.</p><p> </p><p>Enticing cleavage, displayed by a lace brassiere was scant inches from her nose and Sara felt a war erupt inside of her. The temptation to touch was overwhelming, overpowering...</p><p> </p><p>Just as she was about to give into it, Sofia smoothly moved off her lap and smiled slightly, continuing with her dance.</p><p> </p><p>Shocked by her reactions, Sara moaned aloud when she saw the blonde woman go for the button of her jeans, the sound of the heavy zipper going down shockingly loud in the enclosed space around them.</p><p> </p><p>Licking dry lips, Sara watched as Sofia danced the heavy denim off her legs, expertly kicking off shoes and removing socks as she went.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde woman moved closer again, making Sara suck in her breath sharply in anticipation, her hands unconsciously clenching the sides of the chair and her knees shifting to alleviate the ache that was building up in her loins, an ache that was becoming explosive in its intensity.</p><p> </p><p>Sofia moved closer, leaning over Sara and undulating her body in a way that made Sara forget her name.</p><p> </p><p>Then, just as Sara was going to grab her, Sofia moved away, her hands easily sneaking up her back and releasing the catch of her bra, its shimmering silky cloth gliding down her arms, and then it too fell into the pile of clothes that lay forgotten on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Before Sara could even process the fact that she was looking at Sofia's perfect breasts, the blonde woman leaned backwards and showed off some remarkable flexibility as she undulated her hips in a way that made Sara sure she was a dancer, or a gymnast.</p><p> </p><p>Sara was a little surprised that she could even think at this point... Her hands ached from their clenching of the chair, so she moved them to her lap and enraptured, watched Sofia continue moving to the silent music that had hypnotised Sara so completely.</p><p> </p><p>Then Sofia straightened up and looked directly at Sara, her gaze now that of a predator, hunting...</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, the blonde woman slid her silk underwear down her legs, her whole body seeming to throb with the beat...</p><p> </p><p>Then Sofia danced again, but this dance was more subtle, and when Sara became aware of the forward movement of the naked woman, it was all she could do not to fall off her chair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Surely she wasn't...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The question was answered a moment later, when Sofia once more straddled Sara's lap, but this time she did lower her weight and before Sara could even blink, she felt the woman's center glide over her clenched hands.</p><p> </p><p>The response was instant, unleashed by biological imperative...</p><p> </p><p>Sara uncurled her hands and instantly Sofia responded, her weight lowering more, her wetness, her heat, her desire, blinding Sara to everything, even as the brunette felt her mind start to jibber in protest, somewhere in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, a hand wrapped itself into Sara's hair and she felt her head pulled back gently and found herself staring into Sofia's desire drugged, hungry eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Shocked by the look in the blonde woman's eyes, Sara felt herself hesitate fractionally, but Sofia was having none of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck me..." She commanded, her voice hoarse and breathless, deepened by desire, by the wildness in her blood.</p><p> </p><p>Sara exploded out of her somewhat sanguine state and as she did, she felt Sofia respond.</p><p> </p><p>An animalistic growl erupted from the blonde woman's throat as Sara found herself staring into the eyes of the primitive animal that lurked inside of this woman, this goddess who was not only making her hands wet, but her jeans...</p><p> </p><p>An answering moan vibrated up from Sara's chest and if it was possible, Sofia's expression became even more hungry, even more predatory and the look spurned the brunette woman on, her hands becoming an extension of her id, her libido, her own desire.</p><p> </p><p>Sofia did not release her hold on Sara's hair and as the blonde stared unblinkingly into Sara's eyes, the brunette criminalist felt something start to give inside of her, felt her hips start to grind themselves into the abundant paradise of Sofia's centre.</p><p> </p><p>"Yesss...." The hot hiss that escaped from Sofia's lips caused Sara to jerk in response as she felt her own wetness soak her own crotch and her nipples harden to the point where she felt like she had diamonds peaking her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, Sara felt Sofia increase her movements, and the knowledge that she was doing this to this beautiful woman overwhelmed her, caused her control to slip and fail, caused her to growl in her chest as she now pulled against the hand in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to taste, she had to taste... She felt as if she would die if she did not taste...</p><p> </p><p>As Sara felt Sofia's movements become uncontrolled and erratic, she incased her movements, her sensitive fingers causing the woman in her lap to shake.</p><p> </p><p>Soon...</p><p> </p><p>The thought of this woman, coming in her arms, because of her, like this, here, caused Sara to feel like she was going to black out from desire, as something inside of her snapped, a tether break as her inner animal broke free and roared in triumph.</p><p> </p><p>A second later, Sara felt the grip in her hair lessen as Sofia leaned into her and then Sara's world fractured, as the walls surrounding her fingers started to convulse; Sofia was going to come...</p><p> </p><p>Oh my god...</p><p> </p><p>The thought made Sara wild and then Sofia leaned into her completely and Sara heard her gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Bite me!" Her voice a study of desire, of desperation, of pleasure and pain.</p><p> </p><p>Without a heartbeat of hesitation, Sara sunk her teeth into the perfect shoulder that was under her lips, knowing on a visceral level that she was to bite hard.</p><p> </p><p>Sofia exploded, her hand entangling into Sara's hair and almost roughly pulling her back, forcing Sara to once more stare into her eyes as she was overwhelmed by pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Sara forgot to breathe, was sure her heart had stopped, the sight was glorious...</p><p> </p><p>Arching Sofia spent her passion on Sara's hands, her hold in the brunette's hair almost painful in its intensity.</p><p> </p><p>Then it was over and Sofia stopped moving, the only sounds in the room being laboured breathing and astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>Looking into Sara's eyes, Sofia smiled, then released her, standing smoothly to her feet and stepping away, her skin glistening from sweat, from sex, flushed by her orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Sara could only watch in shell-shocked silence as Sofia dressed quietly, then moved towards her, leaning down to place a small kiss on her temple, before she turned and walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing down at her hands, Sara saw that they were covered in Sofia's wetness, passion...</p><p> </p><p>Making a sudden decision, Sara abruptly stood and quickly exited the room...<b><span class="u"></span></b></p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>